1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions including data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
In addition, each multimedia device equipped with complex functions has become a content creation tool. Users of mobile terminals record videos of events or user created contents (UCC) and then share them with other people. However, the user generally has to edit the recorded videos or images before the contents are shared. In addition, it is difficult to edit videos in the related mobile terminal.